The Swan the Sword and the Beast
by Miss poetry
Summary: Emma accidentally saves the Storybooke with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's help.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction The Swan, the Sword and the Beast

Part I

Emma is pacing back and forth in the cave below her apartment. She has Excalibur well both pieces of Excalibur. She needs a few more things for her plan to succeed. She poofs out of her apartment and into the library.

Belle is reading a book like usual working to help them break this new curse.

Emma breaks the silence.

Emma: Bookworm, I need your help.

Belle angrily.

Belle: Why will I ever help you?

Emma: Simple because I said so. Unless you want your Rumpelstiltskin in pieces you will come with me.

Belle: Please, we use to be friends, Emma I know you're in there.

Emma: Shut it, bookworm.

She waves her hand and she forces Belle to be quite.

She poofs out of the library taking Belle back into the cave below her apartment. She waves her hand and binds Belle to the fence.

She poofs back out and in a matter of minutes comes back with Mr. Gold. Knocks him to the ground and magically ties his hands and feet. Belle is petrified at what Emma might ask her to do. All she can think of is her beloved Mr. Gold.

Part II

Belle doesn't know what to do. Emma is forcing her to find a way to make Excalibur whole. She's afraid as to what might Emma do to Mr. Gold and the town if she doesn't help.

Emma is pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Belle to figure out how to make Excalibur whole.

Emma: You're stalling may I remind you what's at stake here, should I crush your crippled husband's heart. No, I have a better motivation.

She walks over to Belle and pulls out her heart. She begins to squeeze it.

Belle: Okay, okay, I know you need something call the spark, it's a flame that the first dark one took when Excalibur was broken.

Emma: You mean this one?

She pulls out something that looks like a small flame.

Belle: How did you...

Emma: That's my business. Now tell me how do I make Excalibur whole.

Belle: You need a tear of a heart break, you need a drop of blood of the previous wielder and this perhaps the hardest part you need true love. I can tell you that's not an easy thing to come by.

Emma to Mr. Gold.

Emma: How did you get it? How did you bottle true love?

Mr. Gold: Your parents hair but you already know that. You know you can't do it again dearie, good luck trying to make true love. True love is not something you can buy at the store.

Emma still has Belle's heart in her hand.

Emma: Find me someone else or she dies.

Mr. Gold to Belle

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, forgive me my Belle.

Emma: I have a better idea.

She yanks a hair from Belle and one from Mr. Gold and puts them together in a small flask.

He looks at Belle sadly, then looks at Emma.

Mr. Gold: Careful dearie you don't know what that will create.

Emma: Well let's find out.

The flask beings to turn into a purple liquid. It begins to expand until the flash explodes. The air is cover with a purple smoke a tornado like vortex envelopes Storybrooke and just like that the town is gone and all the inhabitants return to the Enchanted Forest.

Part III

Belle is the first one to spot Neal. She is surprised to see him there. The rest of the inhabitants are confused as to what has happened.

Snow is the first one to speak.

Snow: Where is Emma and Henry? My Neal?

Regina: What happened?

Everyone turns to look at Belle.

Belle mostly to herself.

Belle: The spell of redemption.

Regina: Could you explain?

Everyone is more confused by seeing Neal alive.

Neal to Belle.

Neal: I was dying? How?

Everyone begins talking over each other.

David brings order.

David: SILENCE!

Everyone is quiet.

David: Let's figure out what happened. First we need to find out who is missing. By the looks of it baby Neal, Emma, Henry, Zelena, Merida and all the Camelot inhabitants are missing. Belle you said something about redemption?

Mary Margaret in tears.

Mary Margaret: David our baby?

Belle: Mary Margaret, he still isn't born.

Mary Margaret: How?

Belle: Emma force me to try to mend Excalibur. She needed true love; she tried to make a potion using Rumple and me but it...

Regina: What did it created?

Belle: The spell of redemption.

Regina: What is the spell of redemption?

Everyone is silently just listening to Belle.

Belle: I've only read about it. It's a powerful spell that is supposed to recreate a person greatest regret. Rumple's greatest regret was losing, you Neal. He would have send us back before the curse but since he loves me... My guess is he undid Neal's death.

Mary Margret: Where is my baby, Emma and Henry?

Belle: Your baby hasn't been born as for Emma and Henry my guess is that they are in New York.

Regina: But she's the dark one, and where is Zelena.

Belle: No, Rumple is still the dark one as for Zelena, the palace or Oz maybe. What I don't understand is why do we have our memories of the future that never happened.

David: So let me get this straight the last year hasn't happened. What about Elsa, Anna and the Snow Queen. Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent.

Belle: Those events never happened.

Neal: Well let's find my father he can help us sort it all out.

Belle: He is in the dark one's vault. We have to find a way to bring him back without someone giving up their live.

Regina: Let's find Zelena she can give up her life for Gold's.

Robin: What about my child?

Belle: There is no child, you two were never together. But if Zelena has her memories she will try to find another way to try and destroy you Regina.

Regina: Well let her bring it, I'm ready for her.

David looks up at the sky at the sunset.

David: Let's not jump into revenge, first things first. We need to find a place to regroup and past the night.

Neal: May I suggest my father's castle.

Regina: Or we can go to mine.

Mary Margret: But if the future is to come to pass Zelena might be in the palace.

Regina: But the difference is we already know what she's up to.

David: Regina, Mary Margret is right, let's go to the dark castle then tomorrow we can see about the palace and Zelena. Maybe we can find a way return back to Storybrooke.

Unwilling Regina agrees to go with everyone to the dark castle. Killian decides to take off in search of the Jolly Rogers. He has never been one for team work.

Part IV

Most of the citizens of Storybrooke are still confused as to what had happened. They spend the night at the dark castle but no one has been able to sleep. In the morning everyone attempts to eat whatever they can find. Regina and Robin head to the palace in search of Zelena, while David and Mary Margret tried to maintain order. Belle and Neal are working on a way to bring Mr. Gold back without anyone having to give up their life.

It is midday when Regina returns with Robin from the place. They come accompany with Zelena.

Regina: Let's go find Gold, Zelena has agree to give up her life for his. Haven't you?

Zelena: Yes, after everything I've done...

Regina: It's settle then.

Everyone is shocked to see Zelena being so remorseful.

Mary Margret: There has to be another way. I know Zelena has done some terrible things but she shouldn't died.

Zelena: Thank you for your kind words but I mean it.

David: Let's first think it through before we start jumping into things.

The inhabitants of Storybrooke go to the palace after all the dark castle is not that best place to live. Regina has agreed to wait to released Rumpelstilskin but she knows the good citizens of Storybrooke will never kill Zelena. Zelena hasn't agreed to give up her life, when Robin wasn't looking, Regina pulled out her heart and was controlling her.

Regina waits for everyone to fall asleep and takes Zelena to the dark one's vault. She truly doesn't want to kill Zelena but she knows it's the only way to save the town and have her happy ending.

Regina to Zelena.

Regina: I'm truly sorry, I wish there was another way. I wished we could be the best of sisters but you're never going to change. You'll never let me be happy. It's not my fault that she gave you up. Now open the vault. I'll make sure your death isn't in vein.

She gives the key to Zelena. Zelena is silent she hasn't said a word after Regina's words. She opens the vault and drops dead. The vault is open and a cloud darkness appears once the fog is lifted Rumpelstilskin materializes.

He must have kept his memories for his fear is evident.

Rumpelstilskin: Bae, NO!

But he looks next to him and it's not Neal it's Zelena.

Regina: You can thank me later. We gotta go now.

She quick leads Rumpelstilskin to the palace.

Part V

They make it back to the castle just as the sun is rising. All the citizens of Storybrooke are wake by this time. Regina knows she must face them. She went against their wishes and killed Zelena. She knows she must confess the truth.

Regina walks into the castle with Rumpelstilskin by her side. David and Mary Margret are waiting for her.

Mary Margret: Regina, you didn't. You promise.

Regina: I did what was necessary. Do you think it was easy for me to kill my sister.

Mary Margret: I thought she volunteer.

She takes one look at Regina and knows she was force.

Mary Margret: I'm so sorry... I...

She hugs Regina for she knows that although Zelena was wicked she was still Regina's sister.

Rumpelstilskin walks in and instantly spots his son Neal with Belle.

Rumpelstilskin: Bae, I'm glad you're alive. I'm sorry for everything I did to the both of you.

He embraces both of them and for that moment he is so happy. But he knows he is far from being forgiven.

Neal: We still need to enact the curse so we can go back to Storybrooke. I want to see Emma and Henry.

Mary Margret: I keep thinking everyone is back but why isn't Ingrid here.

Regina: Good, question? Belle?

Belle: I'm not sure but before we enact the curse we must think about it, we will lose our memories of the future that wasn't. If we want to save Ingrid, Emma, and Rumple we need a plan. Maybe a potion.

Rumpelstilskin: I can make such thing but... Not for everyone with any luck I can make one single dose. I demand that Belle or Neal drink such a portion those are my terms to make it.

Regina: Absolutely not, they care to save only your skin and not Emma or Ingrid.

Belle: Rumple should drink.

Regina: Are you out of your mind? Has loving that imp fried your brain.

Belle smiles at Mr. Gold.

Belle: It's different now, I can feel it. After all we are here because of him.

Regina: We are here because of Emma, and Zelena and yes also Gold. But let's not forget his heart is turning to coal. How can we trust him...

Rumpelstilskin waves his hand and he is back to his Storybrooke appearance. He pulls out his heart and its red but a speck of black.

Everyone one seems surprised.

Regina: How?

Belle: I told you it's different now. He's a hero.

Regina: Yes, but for how long. He is still the dark one. Look I'm not going to take a chance. He can make the potion and Neal can drink it.

Rumpelstilskin: Thank you my Belle for believing in me... Even after everything I did...

She stop him with a kiss. The familiar purple smogs covers the land and they know the curse had been enacted.

Part VII

All the people return to Storybrooke. They don't have any memories of the future that never happened. Mr. Gold alone knows the truth he cast a spell that allowed him to remember. The spell was activated once he saw the Snow queen. He knows Elsa will come in a different form. But vows to save everyone he can for he knows that dangers lie ahead. He knows Arthur is still coming for his dagger; he has to be strong and resist the darkness.

He looks at his dagger but the name Rumpelstilskin is gone. He can't help but smile Belle had saved him this time. But then there was a bigger concern that daggers power could be claim by anyone.

They had been in Storybrooke only a few day when Emma and Henry drive in with Killian. He had given her the potion that allowed her to remember. She has memories of Storybrooke but Henry doesn't.

She is glad to see her family but has lots of questions.

Emma to the Charming's.

Emma: What happened?

Mary Margret beings her tale:

We landed in the Enchanted Forest we were there for a short time. We went to the dark castle, I'm not sure why it was Belle's idea. Regina said there was an evil witch in the palace. Neal and Belle knew Rumpelstilskin was our salvation. So Regina used her magic to force an evil witch to open Rumpelstilskin vault. Belle finally broke the dark one's curse once she kissed him we returned here. By the way we have news, you're going to have a brother or sister.

The citizen of Storybrooke go back to their lives. Rumpelstilskin eventually married Belle and starts his marriage right this time around.

He keeps his promise when Elsa's urn makes it to his shop he does the right thing. He saves the day and reunites Ingrid with her nieces and they live happily ever after. He convinces the Charming's to come clean about Lily and they bring her into town and reunites her with Maleficent which he revives. He talks to Killian and helps him get the Jolly Rogers in exchange for him to reunite Ursula with her father and give her voice back. All he has to do is wait for Arthur for he knows Arthur will not give up on his quest.

As for Emma she finally makes up her mind and chooses Neal after all he is the fire to her flame. Killian leaves Storybrooke broken heart. He knows he might just kill both members of the Gold family. Rumpelstilskin had taken his Milah and Neal had taken away his Emma. Storybrooke is at peace at least for a while.

Don't feel too bad for Killian. He spend a few months traveling abroad. And in a local pub in Ireland he met her. A photographer, the minute he saw her he knew she was the girl of his dreams. She having a drink so he casually sits next to her.

Killian: Mind having a toast with a stranger.

She's smiles at him and says:

Why not? My name is Candace. But my friends call me Ace

Killian: Nice to meet you Ace, I'm Killian Jones.

So his story begins.


End file.
